


Next Great Adventure

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the intellectual properties I use.AN: As always, just something that came to mind after some inspiration from something else I read. Using the same Harry Potter from "Must I Fix Everything?', but of course even AU from that. I had also just seen 'Endgame' when I wrote this. Liberties taken, as always.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Next Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the intellectual properties I use. 
> 
> AN: As always, just something that came to mind after some inspiration from something else I read. Using the same Harry Potter from "Must I Fix Everything?', but of course even AU from that. I had also just seen 'Endgame' when I wrote this. Liberties taken, as always.

  
  


Harry Potter; The Boy-who-lived, The man-who-won, Lord Potter-Black. All of these were just words, meaningless titles to him. At least, they meant nothing to his ultimate title. The one that was kind of his least favorite: Death. Not Master of Death, but **Death**. 

  
  


Through some great cosmic joke, he was informed he was the Be All End All. He was literally death, and now that he was back in his seat, he had the multiverse to govern. It was incredibly bothersome, if he was honest with himself. Yet, it wasn’t all bad. While he would be eternal, there at the end of  _ Everything _ , he was not completely alone. He had avatars, reapers, and the souls of the dead, good and bad, could be spoken with. 

  
  


Contrary to the Resurrection Stone, he could call forth and speak to his family as much as they all wanted, without any form of pain on their end. He would never tug them from the afterlife, something well within his power, but they could still spend time together. He spent the first century of his new existence doing just that. It was a lovely thing, but he had work to do, a new job, and he was nothing if not diligent. School years didn’t count! 

  
  


So, when he was working to guide souls to their reward, or punishment, he was surprised when all of a sudden a veritable tidal wave hit his senses. What in the ever loving Cosmos was That?! He shuddered and reached out with his presence, and let out a growl that shook the area of the current universe he was in. In a shimmer of ephemeral light, he was gone to the source. 

  
~NGA~

  
  


Tony Stark slumped to his ass as he watched Peter Parker, his protege, hell… his fucking  _ son _ , just turn to dust. Everyone around him, except for the blue chick, Nebula, vanishing. He was breathing heavily, both from emotional, and physical pain. They had lost. That was it… Thanos had gotten the stones and succeeded. He closed his eyes tightly, and only opened them when he heard Nebula pick up a blade, a growl on her throat. 

  
  


Standing not a hundred feet away, probably even closer, was a man in a dark robe. He wore nothing on his feet, and his hands were also bare. He walked towards Tony and Nebula, and then kneeled when he came across the first pile of ashes. He ran his hand through them, and his expression was then set into an agitated glare. 

  
  


“Don’t touch them!” Nebula snarled out, and the man looked up sharply, and Tony could say he only saw that shade of green once before: The Time Stone. The man got up and in a blink he was in front of both of them. 

  
  


“Where is the one who did this? I must  **end** them.” The man said, and his tone was chilling, to the point that it was almost literally freezing the blood in their bones. 

  
  


“Gone, who knows where. Who are you?” Tony asked, Nebula still in front of him, ready to defend to her last. 

  
  


“Death, the beginning and the end.” The man said, and though it was ludicrous to think of such a thing, half of the universe was currently, you know, dead. 

  
  


“The Garden, where he always said he would go. Live the rest of his days.” Nebula said, stepping back slightly, but her blade remained at the ready. Death nodded softly, and then sniffed gently before turning to Tony again, and looking him over. 

  
  


“Tony Stark, they call you my merchant.” Death said, his eyes having been taking all manner of color as the information of this universe was being fed to him. “Very interesting, but false.” He waved his hand, and Tony gasped as his wound was healed in a moment, if that. His strength returned, body at one hundred percent. He then noticed Nebula was… well, all of her metal parts were gone. 

  
  


“I am healed?” Nebula asked, in awe, and not a small bit of relief. 

  
  


“You were not meant to be as you were, so I restored you.” Death said, before turning his body, and raising a hand. “And if Death is too much for you to truly comprehend, Harry is fine.” He said, confusing the two before they were gone in a small burst of… something. 

  
~NGA~

  
  


Thanos sighed softly as he sat down, his gauntlet beside him on a table, barely holding the stones, but there it was. He had completed his task, it was time for him to rest. He smiled as the sun set, not noticing the new arrivals a few dozen feet away. He blinked when a figure game into his vision, and was surprised to see the two behind the male approaching him. 

  
  


“It seems you were spared, daughter. Truly you were meant to be so.” Thanos said, and the figure in black stared at him, glaring really. 

  
  


“Give me the stones, Boy. You have one chance, and one chance only.” The man snarled. He snarled at  _ him _ . Thanos. Wielder of the Infinity Stones. 

  
  


“I do not believe you know whom it is you speak to.” Thanos said, rising to his full height, but the man didn’t even blink. He was about to speak when his throat was clamped in an impossibly tight grip. 

  
  


“Nebula, give me the gauntlet.” Harry said, and the restored Luphomoid did just that, shuddering at the feeling of the stones in her grasp. Yet, she did not feel compelled to use them. She handed over the gauntlet, and watched as her… father, struggled in this man’s grip. It was like watching a child fight a giant, even if the sizes were reversed. 

  
  


“You are a plague, Thanos, Mad Titan. But do not worry. Death will not be your punishment.” Harry said, hissing and literally throwing Thanos a few dozen feet away, as if he was a toy. Thanos tumbled and bounced, and any other time Tony might find it comical. Yet, right now he was looking at the six stones that had caused so much strife. The stones all coalesced into one gem, and Harry placed it on the only ring he ever wore. “No, you will live the pain of every life you have taken, even as I restore them.” He said, and in a burst of color, one for each stone, he was gone with a cry of pain. 

  
  


“So what now, Mr. Potter.” Tony said, just latching onto the name, as the man had called himself Harry. He was not expecting the surprised, and sharp glance from him. “What?” He said, stepping back. 

  
  


“It’s Potter-Black, Tony, you can thank my dogfather for that.” Harry said with a smirk, Tony’s mouth open in surprise. “Multiverse.” He said, with a smirk, before looking at the ring again. “There is so much to fix… it’s a good thing I am no lesser being.” He said, before he concentrated on the stone, and all of its powers. 

  
  
  


~NGA~

  
  


The hero’s in Wakanda, as well as all over the world, and Cosmos, were in a state of emotional, and physical turmoil. They had lost, that was it. They had failed to save the universe its horrid fate. Thor was numb, watching the spot that Stormbreaker rested. He had one job. One… simple job. Kill Thanos. He failed. Just as he failed his people, his home. What was there to do now? No. He knew what had to be done. He had to find Thanos, he needed to end this, get the stones and fix all of this. 

  
  


~NGA~

  
  


Okoye reached out to where her king had just turned to ashes, blinking disbelievingly so. She shook her head, closed her eyes tightly, and hoped to the gods that this was all a fiction. When she opened her eyes, to reach out again, it was to the solidifying grip of her king. She watched as the rest of him formed from the ashes that had been his previous fate. He blinked and looked around, confused, but he helped Okoye to her feet. 

  
  


“What was that?” T’Challa said, watching as ashes reformed the heroes and others that had been felled by the Snap. 

  
  


“You turned to ash, my King. You… I have never seen such a thing.” Okoye said, whispering softly, running her hands along his arms, checking him over.

  
  


“T’Challa!” They both heard, turning to see Steve and James Barnes, who were both just, confused but surprised and grateful. 

  
  


“What happened? Were you also reduced to ash?” The Wakandan king asked, and before they could respond, there was a small thump next to them, and Steve was encased in a bone crushing hug. 

  
  


“Friend Steve! You… you are alive! He snapped, I saw him do so. How is this possible?” Thor asked, looking over the super soldier, for any form of trick. Was this the reality stone? Was Thanos being the cruel titan as well as a Mad one? He was about to ask some more questions when he felt the power of the Space Stone being used, a portal opening. He snarled and took Stormbreaker into his hands, ready to fight. He was not failing again!

  
  
  


“Point Break?” Said Tony Stark, as he walked out of the portal that had opened, along with two others behind him. 

  
  
“Man of Iron!” Thor nearly yelled tugging the man into a one armed hug, as he had Stormbreaker still at the ready. “You live! This is grand news!” He said, and then he looked at the other arriving persons, as the portal closed. He was surprised to see a Luphomoid, but even more so to see the other entity. 

  
  


“Point break, this is Nebula, and-” Tony started, but was interrupted by Thor, who barely whispered. 

  
  
  


“Lord Death…” Thor said, actually genuflecting, weapon laid before him under his hands.

  
  


“Rise, Odinson. Rise, King of Asgard.” Harry said, a smile on his face. “Now is not the time for airs and prostrating, now is the time for rejoicing.” He nodded, and then he glanced to the side, as a sling ring portal opened up. “For the battle is won.” He said, as those that had been on Titan came out of the portal, whole and healthy again. 

  
  


“Mr. Stark!” Peter Parker said, coming over and giving Tony a heavy hug. “We were dead, but we’re not anymore.” He said, and Tony nodded, hugging back just as tightly. 

  
  


“What is going on?” Came a surprised voice, that literally just appeared. Gamora looking around, ready for a fight, especially as she was surrounded by unknowns. 

  
  


“It seems, Child of Thanos, that many things have changed.” Came the smooth, but still apprehensive tones of Loki, before he took a step back at the sight of Harry. “Lord Death is here…” He mumbled, mostly to himself. 

  
  


“Oh, how I love you little godlings. I’ll leave the explanations to you. Now, I need to tweak just a little bit more.” Harry said, before he worked on the power of the stones once more. Everyone was back, as it should be, but they all had the memories of being dead, short as it was. He only altered it a bit, at least those who were not heroes and immediately in the know. The common man and woman would think they all had what he loved referring to as a ‘brain fart’. 

  
  


When he came out of his small trance, it was to the sight of may hugs, greetings, tears, and the presence of Dr. Strange in front of him. 

  
  


“I need the time stone back. It is the only thing that keeps Dormammu from entering this realm.” Dr. Strange said, and Harry chuckled deeply. 

  
  


“What Time Stone?” Harry asked, before he crushed the gem he had created into nothing. His face having a small grin on it as he spoke again. “He knows better than to test the ire of  **Death** , Stephen Strange. He is a dimensional Lord, but I am everything.” He said, and Strange got a hand on his shoulder from Thor. 

  
  


“He speaks truth, Sorcerer. None are above him.” Thor said with a respectful reverence. “He can blink the universe from existence, all of them, should he desire. Yet, he is not mad nor cruel.” He nodded, and Harry gave him a soft bow of his head. 

  
  


“The Asgardian king is correct.” Harry said, and then, to the adulation of Thor, the Bifrost opened, and out stepped Heimdall, along with the rest that Thanos had slain from his attack on the refugee ship. 

  
  


“I think, perhaps, a grand feast is in order. To celebrate our victory, one that has been hard fought.” T’Challa said, getting nods and the like from everyone around. Harry smiled once more, and moved to leave, when a hand went to his shoulder, causing him to pause and turn. 

  
  


“Oh no you don’t, Man-Who-Won, I’d like to think you’d be the guest of honor.” Tony said, and Harry snorted softly. “Plus, multiverse, really?” He asked/said. 

  
  


“Yes, really, Tony.” Harry smiled softly as he replied. “However, only one feast, I have many things to fix from Thanos’ idiocy.” He said, and Tony nodded, but then tugged him a bit, the battlefield being restored with a few waves of his hands. It was a nice salve to the soul to see so much good, after so much evil had been done. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess what I like to write. Fix-its. I like them a lot. Either way, I hope this can be enjoyed. If not, ah well. Until next time. 


End file.
